


Dance of life

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fingon is wild and willing, Illustrated, Lust, M/M, Maedhros is willing to share, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Slash, Threesome, Voyeurism, What happens in the woods stays in the woods, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Fingon gets invited for the annual great hunt and he is very eager to meet Maedhros somewhere far away from his family and the rules of society...He isnt prepared for what he is about to encounter though... The wood elves of Oromë cares naught about decorum and the feast is gonna end with Fingon learning quite a few new and exititing things.





	Dance of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_jenni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just_jenni).



Dance of life

He had felt almost giddy as he rode out from his father’s palace, as if he was about to do something naughty, or mischievous. He did guess that his father had understood what he was doing and where he was going but not a word had been said to indicate that his father didn’t approve. He did still feel a bit like an unruly child in spite of that, he doubted that anybody really understood just how close he was to his cousin, that they were well beyond being just friends. This offered them a nice chance to be together, just the two of them and that with nobody from his family present. The mere thought sent his heart racing, him and Maitimo out there in the woods, who knew what could happen? They had met so many times in secret, and always they had been so careful and chose places where doors could be locked and barred and nobody would disturb them in any way. It had put a dampener on it, he had to be honest. But now the great woods were waiting for them and with that freedom, the freedom to do just what they wanted. He could imagine it already, the kisses, the embraces and the sheer madness of the passion they shared. It made his pants a bit too tight and he had to rearrange himself, rather discretely.  
He had received the invitation two days earlier, a courier had delivered it in a nice envelope with Maitimo’s nice handwriting and he had felt his hopes and his anticipation soar the moment he opened the letter and read it. It was an honour to be invited to the great hunt, few had ever enjoyed that blessing and he knew he ought to feel a bit humble and treat this with the dignity of a prince of the noldor but he couldn’t. He just felt such a thrill, such anticipation. Him and Maitimo, together, for many days. It would be so wonderful and he had a hard time not spurring his horse to get to the place where they were to meet even faster. The weather was very nice and warm and they didn’t need to bring much but he did have a small bag attached to the saddle, some clothes and other necessities. He reined in his gelding when he saw the familiar silhouette waiting by a huge oak by the road. His heart lurched in his chest and if it hadn’t been that the road was such a public place he would have launched himself at his lover there and then.  
Maitimo smiled, a slow sensual smile loaded with promises and Fingon had to swallow hard. Maitimo had braided his long copper red hair and he wore leather hunting clothes just as Fingon but on him it only looked sensual, and tantalizing. Maitimo tilted his head. “Are you ready?” 

Fingon nodded. “Yes, I am. Where are we going?” 

Maitimo did whistle for his horse, a huge black stallion. “To a groove within the woods of Oromë, it is sacred” 

Fingon bit his lower lip. “Why the invitation?” 

Maitimo laughed, a warm and full laughter, filled with joy.” Oh, that is Celegorm’s doing, he is a favourite of the great hunter and well, he did pull some strings” 

Fingon swallowed hard and couldn’t tear his eyes from Maitimo’s tall majestic figure, in the heat he usually wore his tunic open and Fingon was feasting on the glimpses of pale perfect skin. “It will take us a few days to get there, so we’d better be going” 

Maitimo mounted his horse and they rode off, Fingon had been rather busy lately with his studies and it would be wonderful just to get away from Tirion for a while. The constant demands and attention did sometimes feel as if it was all slowly choking him. The great hunt was a sacred ceremony and the elves of Tirion didn’t know all that much about it, it was the ones who had chosen to serve the great hunter who participated and Fingon knew that there would be both elves and maiar present. Originally it had started as a sort of celebration of the long journey into the west and then it had become a sort of celebration of life itself and a way of honouring the past. There were elves out there in the woods who had lived all their lives in Middle earth and died and been reborn in Aman and they all seemed to seek out Oromë and his entourage. It was said that these elves did live pretty much the same way as the first forefathers did and Fingon found that intriguing. 

The woods of Oromë were vast and it did take him and Maitimo two days to reach the outskirts of it, even if they rode rather hard. They rested for the nigh in a cabin someone had built with some other travellers heading south and the next day they entered the woods and Fingon were filled with anticipation and frustration alike. They hadn’t really been alone until now, there had been others nearby all the time and he just hoped that they would get the chance to sneak off eventually. They had shared some kisses and swift caresses as well but he wanted so much more than just that. Maitimo did lead the way, and they entered the deep woods and before long they were greeted by a group of elves who didn’t really look like anyone Fingon had ever seen before. They wore furs and leather, some were even tattooed and had piercings and their hairstyles were outrageous compared with the fashion of Tirion. Maitimo chuckled when he saw Fingon’s rather shocked expression. “They are avarin elves, and they have kept their culture also here.” 

After yet a few hours they reached a groove of great trees, Fingon had never seen the type before and the trunks were like columns, sleek and smooth. The forest was teeming with life here and Fingon did feel a bit nervous when he realized that Celegorm was there too, to participate in the hunt. He didn’t know whether or not Feanör knew of the relationship between him and his eldest son and what if Celegorm had a slip of the tongue? Maitimo saw his nervous face and just chuckled, kissed him openly on the mouth. “Don’t worry, my brothers know, and they would never tell anyone, not even father. They are loyal you know” 

Fingon smiled, he felt reassured and now he started to feel anticipation in many ways. The hunt would last for most of the night and then there would be a feast at the end of it and he was sure that he and Maitimo could sneak off then. He was a little shocked to find out that Oromë himself would participate in the hunt and that there would be maiar there too. He had sort of believed that this would be in the great hunter’s honour, without him being present there. The rules were pretty simple, the hunters would ride out and use bow and arrows or a spear and the hunt would continue until the hunters had felled a stag, a boar and a male bear. The last was the most dangerous. The avarin elves rode bareback, they had decorated themselves with paint and they had even painted their horses. They did look barbaric but there was also some sort of vibrant energy within these elves which he never had seen in the noldor or the vanyar. They seemed less…subdued somehow, less restrained. 

Maitimo did ride bareback as the other hunters but Fingon didn’t feel confident enough for that, he preferred a saddle and he was glad his horse was so calm for the energy present before the hunt started was electric. When they all rode off like one hollering mass of eager elves and horses he soon forgot how to think. It was wild, riding through the woods with only the light from torches where the light of the trees couldn’t reach, following these fearless elves through these woods which they knew like the back of their hands. It was more thrilling than any hunt he had ever participated in before and it was like madness but a tantalizing hypnotic type. The boar was felled first, by one of the maiar riding with Oromë, half an hour later some avarin warrior did get a deer and everybody were cheering. The animals were brought back to the camp by some elves who had volunteered for the job and now the bear was the only thing left on the list. That did take time, it had to be a male and there weren’t that many around so a few hours passed by before one was brought down. It had taken a team effort but now it was done and the atmosphere within the group very loaded. The elves were singing in their own language and making shrill cries and some were chased by the others, meant to represent orcs. This was indeed a celebration. The carcasses were butchered and the meat hung and now the feast could begin. Fingon was hungry but he was just waiting for a chance to get away from the others, with Maitimo. 

Some of the avarin elves had brought drums and flutes and a couple did even have a sort of harp and they started playing as the food was distributed. Bonfires were lit and many were singing or chanting. Skins filled with wine were carried around and Fingon got a cup pressed into his hand by a grinning Celegorm, the silver haired hunter appeared to be in a very good mood. “Drink slowly, this stuff they brew here is strong enough to burn the bristles of a boar”  
Fingon did sniff the cup, it did smell like wine and yet not, it was fruity with a heavy smell and he was rather sure that it was very sweet. When he did take a small sip the taste did sting his tongue but left a very pleasant aftertaste of cherries and strawberries and Maitimo grinned and emptied his own cup with one long sip. “This would have been banned by the vanyar for sure, way too strong. It is said to remove any inhibitions imaginable, just think of the havoc this would wreak among those pious fools, they would go amok.” 

Celegorm patted his brother on his shoulder and walked off to the table where Oromë and some of the maiar were seated, he sat down next to the great hunter and Fingon almost choked on his drink when he saw that the vala turned over to the silver haired noldo and kissed him openly, on the mouth. Maitimo chuckled slightly. “Here things are different love, very different” 

Fingon saw that many had started to dance, and the heat created by the strong drink did merge with another type of heat all together. Some of the avarin elves were dancing more or less naked and nobody seemed to be bothered by it at all. The meat seemed to have been forgotten by now, most had eaten all they could and more wine was carried around. Fingon’s cup was refilled and he hadn’t even noticed that he had emptied it. The rhythm of the drums was heavy and sensual, almost hypnotic and it did awaken something in him, something new and yet primeval, almost primitive. He realized that he really felt alive for the first time in a long time and he wanted to dance too, to just throw all caution and good proper behaviour aside and act just like these wild and free elves. 

He was feeling wonderful, and he didn’t even flinch when Maitimo did grasp his chin, tilted his head upwards and kissed him passionately. Normally he would never have allowed his lover to show his affection this openly but now? Here it didn’t matter and that was a strange thought but one with immense freedom in it. He gave himself up to that kiss and felt how Maitimo let his hands run through the thick dark locks of hair. His lover had always loved his hair, and encouraged him to wear ornaments in it, to enhance the almost bluish black colour. Maitimo deepened the kiss, demanded access to his mouth and before long eager tongues were fighting for dominance, it was so wonderful to be able to do this without caring if anyone saw them and he relished in the sensations it awakened within him, first and foremost a burning hunger for more, for more touches and for the joining of their bodies into one. Every touch made his skin tingle and he felt so very relaxed and aroused at the same time. His skin was so sensitive and his heart was racing within his chest, he had never felt quite like this before.  
Fingon saw that others too were groping each other and making out and he had to swallow hard. Maitimo kissed his cheek gently. “Do not worry, just enjoy. This night we celebrate life, remember?” 

Fingon nodded, a bit overwhelmed by this strange feast, so different from all else he had experienced. The dancing had become rather vigorous by now, he saw bodies swaying and writhing together and he let out a small yip when he realized that some of the dancing wasn’t dancing at all, were those two…? Maitimo chuckled into his ear and Fingon felt his heart speed up even more, he was suddenly very warm, all over. “Yes, they are fucking, do you feel like doing the same?” 

Fingon felt his throat go dry, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the couple on the grass next to them, it was a ner and a nis and there was no doubt that they were enjoying themselves, immensely. The ner was a very wiry fellow with a slender frame and Fingon felt how his own pants suddenly got very tight, the image of the very pert rear moving with vigorous energy had a profound effect on his cock. He was aching, and already panting slightly. He had never seen anyone else doing it so openly and he realized that this couple wasn’t the only one, there were many others who now had joined together and he even saw more than just two together. He felt how a strong hand snaked its way inn under his tunic, lifted it slightly and found one of his nipples, squeezed it gently. He moaned and saw stars, the sounds and sights surrounding him sent him into a sort of frenzy. “You like this ha?” 

Maitimo’s voice was husky and low and he had to nod, couldn’t deny it. Maitimo was suddenly behind him, and the warm hands did pull the tunic off him, slid over his skin as kisses were pressed against the nape of his neck. That always sent his blood boiling and he arched back against the tall redhead, felt that Maitimo was just as hard as himself. He did grind himself back against the warm body and Maitimo did nip at his ear, breathing hard. Nimble hands did open his belt and he tried to reach down and help but his hands were pushed aside. “No, I want to do this, do not move”

Maitimo did open the laces of his pants and Fingon let out a small sigh of relief as the pressure on his by now weeping cock was released, his skin was tingling and he felt as if he was in some sort of unreal dream, wonderful and unbelievable. He kept his eyes open, saw that Celeborm was kneeling before Oromë, the vala was naked and the silver haired one was bobbing his head slowly back and forth, obviously giving the vala head. Fingon trembled, the vala’s face was contorted by pleasure and as Fingon watched one of the maiar, a stocky dark haired one knelt down behind Celegorm and the silver haired one did arch his back and welcomed the maia without hesitation. Fingon whimpered, Maitimo was slowly sliding his pants down, kissing and licking a trail down his back as he went and Fingon thought he would come undone there and then, just from watching how his lover’s brother was being fucked while sucking off the great hunter. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and Celegorm was whimpering and pushing back against the thrusts eagerly.  
“Please…” 

Fingon’s voice was barely audible, Maitimo was done pulling down his pants now, and chuckled lowly. “Eager?” 

Fingon rolled his eyes as Maitimo suddenly bit into his left ass cheek, the sting of the slight pain made him yip and then he felt a warm tongue caress the crack of his ass. Oh Eru, he wanted to bend over there and then, beg Maitimo to take him, at this very moment. He had never felt such desire. “Step” 

It was an order and Maitimo slid the pants off him with his socks and his boots, he lifted his legs and now he was naked. “Turn around” 

He did obey, Maitimo was kneeling down and grinned, a wicked flame burning within his eyes. Fingon didn’t have time to even think before his lover grasped his hips and wet heat engulfed his cock. He threw his head back, howling with the sheer onslaught of pleasure. Strong hands were caressing his rear and his balls and before he even knew it he felt himself tensing up and he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he came, hard and intensely. He could see that others had the same experience, Celegorm was caught in spasms, writhing as both the maia fucking his ass and the vala fucking his mouth came, both were roaring and Fingon saw that the silver haired’s cock painted the grass under him with thick streaks of silvery white. If Fingon had been able to come again just from the sight he would have but now he felt boneless and dizzy and Maitimo did lick him clean, slowly and deliberately. “Now it is your turn, undress me, slowly” 

Fingon felt his heart speeding up again, he bent down and kissed Maitimo with all the love and gratitude he felt at the moment and felt the taste of himself on the soft lips, it made his cock twitch and come back to life again. Maitimo got up and looked down into his eyes, the small smirk on his lips made Fingon realize that he had planned this from the very start, that he had known what would happen. But Fingon didn’t mind, not a bit. The kissing deepened as he pulled out the laces on Maitimo’s tunic and let the garment fall down. Then he started to pay attention to the places where he knew that Maitimo enjoyed being touched, his neck, the tip of his ears, his collarbone. He licked and bit his way, slowly. He knew how sensitive Maitimo’s nipples were and paid close attention to the way his lover’s breath changed as he started to suck and nip at them. 

Maitimo was soon whimpering and Fingon did notice that some of the others there were watching them. Oddly enough he didn’t find that disturbing or unpleasant at all, quite the contrary. He slid further down and opened the belt of his lover with one hand before he teasingly started to undo the lacings with his teeth. He could feel the hardness trapped by the fabric and nuzzled into it on purpose, making Maitimo gasp and whimper. He felt the trapped cock twitch and wondered if he could make the redhead come just like this but decided not to, it would make the pants rather sticky and so he pulled the garment down and removed Maitimo’s high boots and socks too in one go. Then he started kissing his way upwards, licking the inside of his knees where he was ticklish and Fingon was rewarded with a hiss and a shudder. Then the inner tights, the skin so creamy and soft and he spent time there, leaving small bites and hickeys, Maitimo was shuddering, heaving for air, trying not to interfere with his progress. 

He did avoid touching Maitimo’s cock, it was leaking profusely now, thick drops of clear liquid slowly trickling down the shaft and he knew that even one touch now would make his lover spill. He did notice movement not far from them and saw that Celegorm had laid down in the grass, on his back and with his legs pulled up and spread as far as possible, Oromë was above him, and Fingon saw that the vala was very well endowed indeed, he had to stare as the thick shaft slid slowly deeper and deeper into Celegorm’s twitching hole, the silvery haired one was gasping and groaning and clawing at the vala’s wide shoulders, whether the grimaces he made were from pain or pleasure or both were hard to tell. 

Maitimo was watching too, heaving for air and trembling like a leaf in a gale and Fingon knew that he couldn’t last, he leaned forth and gave the already tight balls a slow lick before moving onto the shaft and the redhead made a sort of sobbing sound and started to shake almost violently. Fingon did just have time to take the cock into his mouth and apply some suction before his lover spilled with considerable force. Fingon drank it all down, he had done this before and with his hands on Maitimo’s hips there wasn’t any chance of him choking. Fingon knew just how to use his tongue to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible and enjoyed the twitching feeling and even the taste too. He didn’t let go until his lover was completely spent and stood there trembling and gasping for air. Fingon got back up on his feet and stared over at Celegorm and Oromë, the vala was thrusting in a slow and steady rhythm and Fingon saw that Celegorms long elegant legs were jerking and kicking helplessly with each thrust and he was making mewling sounds and throwing his head back and forth. Maitimo was licking his lips, then he lowered his head and licked Fingon’s ear, very suggestively. “Turn around, I want to fuck you until you cannot stand on your legs” 

Fingon gasped and did what he was told and Maitimo did grasp his tunic and found a small vial in the pocket, he did open it and poured some of the content onto his hand. Fingon knew what this meant, he lifted his left leg and placed on a chair left by the simple timber table and gasped and closed his eyes as he felt how the warm hand spread the oil between his ass cheeks. Then a finger started massaging his opening and more oil was added. He couldn’t help but watching the action going on around them, he had never believed that elves could be this unrestrained and this bold. There was so much happening it made him dizzy and he returned to watching his lover’s brother while Maitimo carefully prepared him. His desire spiked again, made him wriggle and push back against the fingers which gently opened him up and applied copious amounts of oil. It was needed for they hadn’t truly did this that many times yet, just a few. When he was ready Maitimo gently pulled him down, kissing the back of his neck and caressing his nipples, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his groin. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Celegorm and Oromë, felt a burning aching need to be filled, to be taken with the same primeval force he was witnessing there and then. 

He turned around for a second, kissed Maitimo again, deeply and with tongue and the redhead answered it with zeal, arranged Fingon into a good position and caressed his taut ass lovingly before entering him very slowly. Fingon hissed, there was always a moment of discomfort at first, a stinging burning sensation but then his body relaxed and adjusted and he gasped Maitimo’s name and leaned forth, put his weight onto his arms. Maitimo was taller than him and much of the height was in his long legs so Fingon would almost always be lifted a bit up in these situations, and this time was no different. He closed his eyes at the sensation and felt how Maitimo started to move, gently and slowly at first but always hitting that spot hidden within his body, creating shockwaves of pleasure. “Aaahh, yes…” 

Maitimo grunted and let a hand run through Fingon’s by now sweat soaked hair, caressed it and then he leaned forth and started moving more vigorously. Celegorm was obviously close by now for he was howling and thrashing about and Oromë was grunting and moving very fast, Fingon could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin both from that other couple and from himself and his lover and the very idea of him being there, being fucked like that in front of everybody while his lover’s brother was being thoroughly rammed too made him almost delirious. The energy in the air was simply breathtaking and it felt as if every nerve was alight with sheer ecstasy. 

Maitimo pulled him up against his chest without missing a beat, held him in place with a hand and used the other one on his cock and Fingon saw shooting stars as the world evaporated into a blinding white light of ecstasy. He heard himself screaming Maitimo’s name and his lover did thrust a few more times before he too came with a guttural growl, his hips jerking in spasms and his strong hands clutching onto Fingon’s hips hard enough to create bruises. There were several spectators now, most involved in similar activities and Celegorm was arching underneath the vala, eyes rolling up as he was pushed over the top by the hunter’s vigorous thrusts, letting out some soft keens of pleasure. Oromë stilled and hissed as he too reached his orgasm and pulled out so the last spurt of seed mingled with his lover’s, coating Celegorm’s belly with streaks of silver. 

Fingon felt himself clenching and unclenching, and he relaxed against Maitimo’s warm body, feeling an intense sensation of love and trust. The aftershocks made him mewl with pleasure and Maitimo kissed the tip of an elegantly pointed ear and snickered. “I knew you would like this” 

Fingon felt how he was lowered onto the ground very gently and Maitimo laid down next to him, keeping him warm and safe. It was as if he was hovering and he couldn’t stop giggling, it had been wonderful. Around them the others there were still going strong though, moans and shouts and other sounds filled the forest and it was odd but it felt right. He did now see that the pious and reserved manners of the noldor and vanyar were artificial and just wrong, this was so much more natural and so much more healthy too. Oromë did kiss Celegorm with obvious affection before he got up and walked over to a group of his maiar, all very busy with each other and Celegorm laid there with his eyes closed and an expression of absolute bliss on his face. Fingon shared that sensation now, he snuggled up against Maitimo and felt not tired but rather filled with new energy, just very relaxed. After a while Maitimo got up, walked over to a table and brought more of the delicious wine, Fingon was thirsty and drained a cup before he held it out to get a refill. Celegorm too had gotten up and waddled over to them, sat down with a silly grin on his face. He too got some more wine and Maitimo did drain what was left in the skin. Fingon felt the world spin slightly, he was drunk but he didn’t mind it at all, it felt so good. He was with his beloved and he was safe and everything was alright so why not enjoy this while it lasted? Celegorm pointed over towards one of the bonfires. “Look, wanna try the same?” 

Fingon giggled, three ner were busy fucking, one trapped between the two others, both taking and being taken and suddenly the sight sent all his blood hurtling down to his crotch. He was suddenly hard as a flagpole again and he licked his lips, staring at Maitimo with pleading eyes. Maitimo sort of snickered. “Oh no, not the puppy eyes, you know I cannot resist that trick” 

Fingon leaned over, placing a kiss above Maitimo’s navel and letting a finger slide along his lover’s soft shaft. “Please…I want…” 

Celegorm did raise an eyebrow with a sort of impressed expression. “Damn it big brother, he is truly insatiable, you caught yourself a good one there” 

Maitimo tilted his head. “I didn’t know that you were willing to be shared?” 

Fingon swallowed hard, his breath short. “I wouldn’t, normally…But today…” 

The red head grinned, then leaned forth and kissed Fingon deeply, caressing his cheek with a rough finger. “You trust us both that much?” 

Fingon nodded. “I do, I love you Maitimo, and I know you never would hurt me, or let anyone else hurt me” 

Celegorm reached out and Fingon gasped as a very strong hand slid down his back, as if in admiration. Celegorm did have archer’s hands, with thick callouses on them, and they were surprisingly gentle. “I would love to try him out” 

The voice was teasing and Maitimo nodded slowly, there was a spark being ignited within his eyes. “Good, do we copy those over there or do we share him for real?” 

Celegorm was already breathing harder. “Can he take the both of us?” 

Fingon held his breath, both at the same time? The idea did seem scary at first but then something about it also seemed alluring, like a challenge of some sorts, something he had to try. Maitimo kissed Fingon’s neck, nipped at it playfully, pulled him a bit closer and the dark haired ner saw that the redhead already was hard again. “He should, if we are careful.” 

Fingon swallowed hard, he knew it could be done, but he had never imagined that he’d ever try this. But why not? On this night everything seemed to be possible, and legal. Maitimo laid down and pulled Fingon on top of him, made him straddle his hips. “Sweetheart, now this is important, if anything feels wrong or painful let me know immediately alright? We don’t want you to feel as if you have to do this in any way” 

Fingon nodded, he felt his heart razing, how would this feel, would it even be possible? It wasn’t as if he had done such things before and he knew he was fairly tight too. “It is alright, I want to try” 

Maitimo smiled, leaned up and kissed him. “Great, you are relaxed from before but we need more oil for this, much more” 

Celegorm did grasp the vial and coated himself with a generous amount, then Maitimo did the same and Fingon felt how this made him shiver, half in anticipation and half in nervousness. Maitimo kissed him deeply, let his tongue play with Fingon’s and the dark haired nis had to moan into it, Maitimo was such an exquisite kisser, so good at what he was doing. Celegorm did place himself behind his brother’s lover and gave Fingon’s neck a small kiss. “You are brave little one, and so lovely “ 

Maitimo smiled at him, eyes dark with desire. “Do as you usually does when you are on top, when I am inn lean forth a bit, and relax, always relax” 

Fingon took a deep breath and did what he was told, he had ridden Maitimo a few times and had loved it and he knew how to position himself. The feeling of being penetrated made him gasp and close his eyes, he was still very sensitive and Maitimo did reach down and started to stroke his cock slowly, just the way he loved to have it done. The pleasure and the sheer thrill of it made him keen and Maitimo nodded at Celegorm. “He is ready”

Hands grasped his hips and he felt how the spongy head of Celegorm’s cock pressed against his already stretched opening, the silver haired one wasn’t quite as well endowed as Maitimo but that didn’t mean he was small by any means, they were both well above average in both length and girth and Fingon forced himself to breathe normally, to just ignore the sting of doubt. Around him he saw many who were doing the same thing as him and the two others, not far from them two ner were fucking a nis, she had her legs wrapped around the waist of the one in front of her and both held her up. Fingon did remember those days not so long ago when he started to awaken sexually, his first very innocent and shy fantasies and how they had evolved later, when he started to learn. This was better, so much better than anything he could ever have imagined and he started to whimper, he was getting more eager and almost frustrated. 

Celegorm did kiss his neck again, caressed his back, whispered softly into his ear, gentle words of encouragement and Fingon let out a loud gasp as he felt that the warm hardness slipped through the stretched muscle and joined Maitimo inside him. It did feel….he couldn’t even begin to describe it, there was a sensation of being stretched to the point of almost ripping apart but the fullness, the pressure…They were both inside of him, their cocks pressed tightly by his body and it was the most arousing thought he had ever had, he moaned and Maitimo reached up and caught Celegorm’s gaze over Fingon’s shoulder. “On three” 

Fingon felt how Maitimo tightened the grip around his cock and the pleasure made him throw his head back, mouth open and eyes half closed by an onslaught of emotions too strong to control. “One, two, three”

Suddenly they started to move, while Maitimo pushed inn Celegorm pulled out and vice versa and the sensation was insane, the rhythm jarred his entire body and he felt them sliding against each other and both moaned and whimpered, trembling with pleasure. Celegorm growled in his throat. “I feel you brother” 

Maitimo nodded, “And I feel you, oh Eru” 

Fingon heaved for air, the hand on his cock and the almost constant pressure on his prostate made him go almost insane, he was covered with sweat and the pleasure shot through him in powerful waves, made him keen and writhe. Everything felt slick now, sweat was flowing off them and he heard the smacking sounds of skin against skin, he could barely breathe out of sheer lust. Celegorm reached forth, pulled him closer to his own chest and Maitimo sat up as far as he could, they were moving like pistons, making the dark haired ner writhe. “ I am gonna fill you with so much cum you’ll be swimming in it”  
Celegorm was hissing it into his ear and Fingon sobbed with sheer need, the idea of them both coming in him ignited a sort of spark deep within, suddenly that was all he wanted, all he could think about, having them both spurting their seed into him, feeling it filling him and dribbling out of his body afterwards. He tried to push down onto them, to make them move faster, but Maitimo held him firmly. “No dear heart, let us do this, just enjoy” 

He was clinging to Maitimo, almost desperately and the two brothers were grunting and getting closer by the second. Maitimo panted. “I am close, he should come first” 

Celegorm nodded. “I agree, do it” 

Fingon tensed up, he didn’t want this to end just yet and at the same time he was almost on the edge, his body screaming for release. Maitimo did add some oil to his hand and started stroking his cock in rhythm with the thrusts and Fingon couldn’t hold it back. The waves grew stronger and stronger, he was unable to even moan and then the sensation exploded deep within him and shot through his entire body, making him scream as the most powerful orgasm of his life tore through his nervous system. He kept screaming as Maitimo kept stroking him, seed splattering over the redhead’s hand and belly as Fingon’s muscles contracted almost violently, squeezing the cocks inside him in a steady rhythm. Celegorm tensed up, fingers digging into Fingon’s waist. “Uuuuuhhh-nnnnnh” 

Fingon felt him pulse, felt the warmth of his cum filling his ass and then Maitimo too spilled, trembling and arching his body and the sensation of the two pulsing members inside of his body made lightening flash behind his eyelids and Fingon came again, howling loudly. He didn’t have any fluids left but the sensation was so strong it hovered on the very edge between pleasure and agony and it felt like being torn off his feet while wading on the beach and being ripped out to sea by a powerful tide. He couldn’t resist, he couldn’t do anything except drift with the current and he kept keening as the orgasm seemed to last forever. When the tremors did end he was hanging on Maitimo and he was still feeling contractions within. “I never knew…” 

Maitimo kissed him lovingly. “That it could get this good?” 

Fingon nodded, he felt completely exhausted and worn out and Celegorm did moan behind him, stroking his hair gently. “You have a wonderful ass cousin, I cannot lie. So tight and firm” 

Fingon giggled and Celegorm did pull out, Maitimo did the same and Fingon did wince when he felt how a veritable flood of warm sticky liquid started trickling down his inner thighs. He turned his head and grinned at Celegorm. “You were right, I almost drowned” 

Celegorm smiled and kissed him, he wasn’t quite as good as Maitimo but not far from it. “Told you so, that warm ass of yours is to blame for that, Eru you are good” 

Fingon felt strangely open, and he knew he would be stretched for quite a while, but he still had that wonderful afterglow within his body and it had been a special experience. He had truly challenged himself and that felt good. Maitimo caressed his hip. “I think we’d better wait for a few days before we return to Tirion, you will not be able to sit properly for a few days, believe me” 

Fingon just giggled and let the redhead pull him into a tight embrace. He felt safe and protected and now he was more than sated too and could watch all the wild fucking without getting aroused again. Celegorm did return to Oromë’s entourage and stayed there and as the silvery light got replaced by the golden light of daytime Fingon drifted off into sleep. He slept like a child in the arms of his beloved and when Maitimo did wake him up it was already late in the day. Fingon did discover that there was a price to pay for all his pleasure, he was stiff and sore and his ass did hurt a lot but it had been worth it. They went down to the river to bathe because they were all covered with fluids and Fingon did blush as Maitimo did wash dried seed off him with gentle movements. The redhead kissed his forehead. “Do you regret coming with me to the hunt?” 

Fingon shook his head. “Never, is this annual?” 

Maitimo did grin. “Yes, it is. Want to come here again next year?” 

Fingon kissed his cousin with passion. “You bet, this was…I feel alive, the idea of returning to Tirion…that place is so…dry and boring” 

Maitimo chuckled and helped him put the golden ribbons back in his hair. “You are right, but I can guarantee that you will be invited again. A year isn’t that long after all” 

Fingon sighed but it was a content and happy sigh. “No, it isn’t, and then we can do this again” 

Maitimo cocked his head, a mischievous smile on his lips. “All of it?” 

Fingon nodded sternly. “All of it, I do not regret anything we’ve done this night. I will no longer deny the truth of what we feel” 

Maitimo did embrace him, held him closely. “Then neither will I, that is a promise” 

They held each other for a while, happy just to be together. 

It took a week before they returned to the city, by then Fingon was able to ride and walk normally but it had left him with a sensation of being incomplete and he knew that he forever would crave the touch of his redheaded lover to be completely happy. That was just the way it was, and the way it would always be. They belonged together for eternity, soon everybody would have to accept that and then they would be even happier than they had been in that sacred groove.


End file.
